Greta
Madame Greta is the owner of the White Horse, a café located in Magix. She makes her debut in Issue 8 (Issue 9 canonically) and is one of the few recurring characters in the comic series as Bloom works at her café as a part-timer. Appearance |-|Civilian= |-|Younger Years= Greta has blonde hair. She wore a pink headband, dark pink pants, and a very light pink nearly white button up shirt. Younger Greta.png |-|Casual= She has on a pale green button up shirt on with rolled up sleeves. She has pale beige pants on, has dark brown boots on and has with her a purple bag. Her hair also appears to be brown rather than grey or black. Greta Casual.png|Greta's casual outfit as seen in Dragon's Flame. Personality Initially, Greta comes off as a crabby old woman that would give anything to get away from teenagers at any given time. Any time she would show the slightest bit of genuine emotion aside from mild annoyance, Greta would shrug it off and have her workers occupy themselves with other work before they could question her. In Issue 8, it turns out that Greta used to be much more cheerful, happy and loving, however, her demeanor became much harsher once her lover, Willis, stopped writing letters to her. Being left in the dark until five years after Willis' disappearance causes Greta to become the bitter woman she is now as she was under the impression that Willis had abandoned her. Although, after reading what she thought was Willis' true final letter, Greta understood what had happened to her lost lover and her mood began to make a positive turn. From Issue 11 onwards, Greta is much less bitter than before. She is still stern and tough, but she is much more protective of her workers. She is more open and trusting of Bloom, whom she begins to treat like a daughter. This can be seen often as Greta will either let Bloom take breaks if she notices that she has been overworking herself or even let Bloom enjoy herself during parties held at the café while her friends work parts of her shift. The rest of the Winx and Specialists seem to be on good terms with Greta as well, including Riven. Pre-Series During her youth, Greta fell in love with a young adventurer named Willis who also returned her feelings with the same intensity. Greta loved Willis so much that she left Alfea to be with him, eventually founding the White Horse Café to manage on her own. Despite all this though, Willis could not give up his love for traversing different dimensions, but always made sure to keep in touch with Greta through letters, knowing her distaste for modern electronics. Meanwhile, Greta kept every long letter Willis sent, treasuring each and every one until, one day, they stopped coming. Along with that, Willis also disappeared mysteriously. Greta's emotions suffered greatly due to Willis' disappearance and it only got worse as rumors began to circulate throughout the city of Willis leaving Greta for another woman. To make matters worse, Greta would not hear of any news concerning her missing lover until 5 years later, only to learn of his death in an accident. With neither his spaceship or an explanation as to how or why this happened coming her way, Greta was left grieving, growing more bitter and cynical; resulting in her crabby demeanor in the present day. Comics |-|Season 1= Greta makes her first appearance in Issue 8 where it is revealed that Bloom was able to get a part-time job at the White Horse Café. Once Bloom comes back from serving her friends, Greta scolds her somewhat for taking so long. Bloom assures her that her friends are also customers but Greta still cannot figure out why they have to make so much noise. Just as Bloom tries to get a bandaid for Brandon, she knocks over a case full of old letters that Greta used to get during her younger years. She excitedly looks through the letters until she realizes what she is doing and has Bloom put the case back. Just as Bloom is putting the case of letters away, she is told about Greta's past by a man named Mike and it is thanks to Mike's story that Bloom gets the idea to create a letter with Willis' handwriting to ease Greta's sorrows. The next morning, Bloom has Charlie move some of the furniture around until they come across a letter that Greta seemed to have missed. Greta believes that it may be a letter sent from Willis that she may have misplaced for all those years and she has the two leave her alone to read it. After reading the letter, Greta comes to believe that Willis was going to return if it was not for the accident and is reassured that Willis never stopped loving her. From then on, Greta's mood begins to make a positive turn. In Issue 9, Greta canonically makes her debut as the owner of the White Horse café, as this issue is akin to that of a prequel to the previous issue. Bloom comes by applying for a job and Greta quickly learns that she is a student at the Alfea College for Fairies. After confessing to Bloom that she left Alfea because she had nothing better to do there, she reveals that there are two other girls that are also after the job opening, so she has the three girls compete for it. Whichever girl serves the most drinks to the most customers gets the job as a waitress. Later into the day, Greta's bones begin to ache thanks to the humidity. She takes Bloom up on her offer to adjust the air conditioning and after she does so, Greta begins to develop an interest in Bloom. Further into the competition, Greta's feeling much better but her throat has gotten dry. That is when she learns that Bloom purposefully made the air drier as a way of selling more drinks as well as easing Greta's aching bones. With that, Greta has Charlie call all three girls back to announce that Bloom got the job. By next weekend, Greta has Bloom get to work for her first day and reveals that her friends all came to hang out at the café. In Issue 11, Greta appears to be walking around Magix City where she bumps into the Winx and reveals to them that Bloom had quit her job just last night. She also remembers Bloom making a turn into an alleyway, where she was immediately followed by a witch with strange, wild hair. Stella quickly suspects that Greta is trying to describe Stormy and uses her Solaria Sceptre to warp back to Earth. This amazes Greta, who has not seen magic in years, and wonders if the Winx do this everyday. Greta does not make much of an appearance in Issue 14, as she only appears in Stella's flashback as she reveals to Bloom that she will be serving at the party they will be having later that night with help from Timmy and Tecna. |-|Season 2= In Issue 20, Greta makes no physical appearance as she is only mentioned by Bloom, who tells her friends that Greta had forgotten to use the register despite working with it for years. In Issue 22, Greta makes a small appearance at the White Horse café, where she is asked by Flora if Helia had come by asking for a place to stay. She reveals to Flora that Helia came by for that very reason, as well as to pay for the damages caused from his earlier fight, and she tells Flora that she sent him off to a friend who rents cheap rooms. However, that friend of hers lives all the way on the other side of the city. Greta then remembers that Helia may still be around the pier and hopes that he is not doing anything too reckless. Greta makes no physical appearances in Issue 27 but she is mentioned plenty by Bloom when she realizes that she could use the footage from the security cameras to figure out what happened to her and incriminate Darko. In Issue 28, Greta does not appear until more than halfway through the issue, where she calls Bloom to tell her that Darko came looking for her at the café. Though she does not trust him, Greta still lets Darko plead to Bloom for help finding Icy and her sisters. Greta makes no physical appearances in Issue 29 and is only mentioned by Bloom when she tells the rest of the Winx that she will have to notify Greta that she will be unable to work that upcoming weekend. In Issue 32, Greta only has a brief appearance praising Bloom on her idea of serving hotdogs cooked by her dragon friend. |-|Season 3= In Issue 37, Greta does not make a physical appearance. She is first mentioned by Stella, who begs for Bloom to convince Greta into letting them hang out that day since the boys would not be able to make it for their usual weekend hangouts. Bloom naturally agrees to do so and, that evening, Flora and Helia return to their friends with snacks they got from Greta. In Issue 38, Greta has Bloom and Flora put up posters advertising the competition between bands around the White Horse to help Musa out. Once the two fairies have finished putting up posters, Greta offers to to contribute 10 coupons for pizza and drinks at her café that would be valid for 6 months as prizes for the competition. Greta makes no physical appearance in Issue 39, and is only mentioned by Bloom when she tells the Winx that the party that was supposed to be held in Destiny Boy's honor at the café had been canceled. In Issue 44, Greta makes no physical appearances and is mentioned by and seen in a flashback of Bloom's as she explains to the Winx that she was called in to help out a new coworker named Adrian. Greta does not make any physical appearance in Issue 59 and she is only mentioned once by Bloom as she hopes that she would get time off to perform with the rest of the Winx at the most popular nightclub in Magix City. |-|Season 4= Greta is first mentioned in Issue 55 when Bloom tries to put on some music in order to ease the tension in the café. Greta does not make a physical appearance until more than halfway through the issue, where she is closing up the café until she gets a call from Riven. After being asked if she had seen Musa at all that day, Greta confirms that Musa had just arrived by the lake a few minutes earlier. Now knowing this, Riven rushes towards the lake to prevent Musa from being captured. *Issue 62: Stormy Skies Greta is first mentioned in Issue 63 by Bloom when she tells Sky and Brandon of the cake that she and Stella had made in the café kitchen for them as a surprise. Greta makes her physical appearance more than halfway into the issue at the White Horse asking Bloom about Stella's condition. Hearing that Stella has not been doing well, Greta makes a comment about the boy who was poisoned alongside her as he seems to have made a full recovery. Bloom is shocked to see Brandon running around without thinking of Stella and, even worse, hanging out with a completely different girl instead. Greta then lets Bloom excuse herself as she rushes outside to give Brandon a piece of her mind. *Issue 74: Love and Duty *Issue 75: Needless Courage Trivia *Out of all of the comic-exclusive characters, Greta makes the most appearances. *The name Greta comes from the name Margaret which is derived from the Old Persian word margārīta, meaning pearl. **Greta is also an anagram for the word great. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Magix Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters